Popioły/Tom III/XI
Kiedy w pierwszych dniach czerwca generał Schauroth przeszedł z lewego na prawy brzeg Wisły pod Połańcem oraz pod Niekuszą, Rafał Olbromski znajdował się przypadkowo w tłumie oficerów sztabu księcia Poniatowskiego. Był wysłany przez generała Sokolnickiego ze szczegółowym raportem o wyprawie kawaleryjskiej pod Rożki, o działaniach w polu na północ od Sandomierza pod folwarkiem Kruków i pod Mąkoszynem. Dnia dziewiątego czerwca nastąpiła potyczka pod Mielcem. Wojska księcia Józefa musiały cofnąć się wobec przemagających sił Austriaków i przekroczyć Wisłokę. Rzeka, tak dobrze Rafałowi znana, wyschła była teraz zupełnie i nie mogła stanowić przeszkody w przeprawie nieprzyjaciela. Rzucano też pośpiesznie wydłużoną smugę jej piachu i kamieni. Było południe chmurnego dnia, kiedy tłum elegantów sztabowych, w którym znajdował się Rafał, wyjechał z lasów nadbrzeżnych, w półkrąg otaczających Stokłosy. Dalekie krajobrazy leśne już niebieściały pod pogodę, choć pasma najbliższe wciąż jeszcze nasycone były wilgotnym, granatowym tumanem. Cała ziemia, odziana we zboża, stała się mokra i miąższu od fali. W bruzdach lśniła jeszcze zmulona woda. Wąskie, polne drogi, które innego dnia ledwie by oko wytropić zdołało między łanami zbóż, srebrzyły się teraz od pasmugów zlewnej wody. Deszcz ustał. Obłoki bure, pełne w sobie białych jam i dołów, ciężko zwisając wlokły się stronami. Głębokie, stubarwne, przemokłe trawy łąk zaniosły się po tym deszczu od kwiatów. Gromadka oficerska jechała gwarząc o wypadkach dnia. Rafał, niewiele tutaj znający osób i nie mający udziału w akcji ani żadnego określonego charakteru po załatwieniu zlecenia, kłusował obojętnie z boku drogi. Ujrzał z dala Stokłosy... Ponieważ tam być nie mógł, przepatrywał jeno zmiany w zasiewach pól, w koronach drzew, w barwach płotów i dachów. Na zakręcie drogi, pod wzgórkiem, zdało mu się rzucić okiem na prawo — i oto ujrzał tui tuż samego, we własnej osobie Szczepana Trepkę. "Pan poseł" jechał na koniu polną drożyną-miedzą ku gościńcowi. Koń pod nim stał właściwie na miejscu, o tyle tylko przebierając nogami, żeby się wydawało, jako jeździec nie patrzy bezczynnie, jako za swoją dąży sprawą. Rafał znał doskonale ów wyraz twarzy zobojętniały, pół smutny, pół szyderczy i owo niby to tępe gapiostwo prostaka... Serce w nim uderzyło na widok zgarbionej figury w zgrzebnym kitlu, w grubych butach, na widok twarzy szarej, zestarzałej, surowej i smutnej. Nie wytrzymał. Pchnął konia ostrogami przez szeroki rów w młode zboże, pod wzgórek. Sadząc skokami zaśpiewał przejmująco, z serca: Ledwie twoje spotkam oczy, Nim postrzegę, żem widziany, Już się na bok wzrok twój toczy I martwe przebiega ściany... Trepka wsadził głowę jeszcze bardziej w ramiona i wstrzymał konia. Patrzał spode łba. Nawet poznawszy już w oficerze towarzysza, nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy. Ukłonił mu się kapelusiną z wyrazem pokornej a chytrej grzeczności. — Pan poseł nie poznaje, widzę, starych przyjaciół!... — Ale gdzież tam... ale gdzież tam... — mamrotał Trepka z uprzejmym, z uniżonym pochlebstwem. — Przecie to widać... — Krótki mam wzrok, nie mogę dojrzeć od razu. — Na wzwiady pan poseł wyjeżdżasz, siły narodowe zza żyta lustrujesz... Kto cię wie?... Z nieprzyjacielem może trzymasz... — Cicho no, cicho, mości Olbromski... kapitanie... — Czemuż to cicho ma być porucznik Olbromski? — Głośno krzykniesz, poruczniku, i pojedziesz na bystrym koniu... A mnie tu mogą powiesić... W tropy twoje przyjdzie na tę samą miedzę jużci ten nieprzyjaciel. Ja zaś nie mogę od niego uciec na bystrym koniu. Muszę, widzisz, pozostać. — A przyjdzie ten nieprzyjaciel do ciebie, przyjdzie i to niezadługo. — Widzisz — ha! Przyjdzie... — Ależ cię przecie nie zjedzą! — Zjeść nie zjedzą, ale z dymem puścić mogą dwór, gumno, chałupy... — Wiecznie się strachasz o to, co być może... — Wiecznie się stracham... — Istne się z ciebie strachajło zrobiło, panie pośle! — Bardzo mię za młodu, widzisz, straszyli, toteż na starość jakby znalazł. Niejednegom stracha za życia widział, piękny wojaku... I taki teraz tchórz ze mnie. — A toż nie doda ci ducha? Stary przyjacielu, patrzaj no! Z lasu wszystkimi, zda się, jego międzydrzewnymi przestworami wypływać poczęło wojsko siły odwodowej księcia. Piechota szła szybko, sfornym marszem w bród trawami łąk, w pas zbożami pól. Szeroką drogą migotliwie sunął wąż konnicy. Grały na słońcu barwy wielorakie, a splótłszy się z kolorami pól tworzyły obraz zachwycający. Trepka stał na koniu prawie na szczycie. wzgórka i patrzał w owo cudnobarwne zdarzenie. Rafał na mocy starego przyzwyczajenia nie ważył się przerywać jego zadumy. Wspomniał sobie, jak to jesienią przed laty patrzali na inny pochód. Chciał wcisnąć między myśli przyjaciela słowo przypomnienia o tamtej chwili, słowo żywiącej otuchy. Trepka przeczuł niejako jego zamiar. Uśmiechnął się gorzko, gorzko, gorzko. Pokiwał głową... Zapytał nagle: — To i Sandomierz oddacie, czy jak? — Jak to oddamy?! — wrzasnął na niego grubiańsko młody. — Żeby kije z nieba leciały, żeby w kupę gruzów miało się zapaść całe miasto! Jednej cegły nie da im darmo Sokolnicki! Aby on nie da! Wziął garścią swoją, zdobył i garścią zatrzyma! — Pewnie, że należałoby trzymać toto aż do skutku... Miejsce bogate. "Bram cztery ułomki, klasztorów dziewięć i gdzieniegdzie domki..." Rafała przeszył do szpiku kości gniew. Teraz poczuł, jak innym już jest człowiekiem, jak się wyzwolił z libertyńskich formułek myślenia tego dziwaka. Czuł, że ma wyobrażenie całości, kiedy ten wciąż się zajmuje ulubionym sobie ułamkiem. Walki widziane pod murami Sandomierza, szturm, bombardowanie własnymi armatami starych kościołów, prace ziemne po zdobyciu miasta — wszystko to jak wielki skarb duszy ukazało mu się od razu. Zamilkł i razem z Trepką ruszył cwałem za oficerskim orszakiem, który zmierzał w stronę Olszyny. — Czyż to do Olszyny jedziemy? — spytał po drodze. — Pono. Spotkałem tu w polu konnego, który leciał do miasteczka po sprawunki. We dworze, u starego Cedry, książę dowódca stanął kwaterą... No, chwilowo, bo periculum in mora. Obiad stary Cedro wydaje dla sztabu. Aby jeno między pieczystym a leguminą diabli Schaurotha nie nadali w czarnożółtym sosie! Powinieneś być na tej uczcie, mości poruczniku. Po pańsku występuje stary. Chce się pokazać, choć łydki pod nim pewnie drżą, choć grubo ryzykuje... — Jedziesz tam przecie? — Jadę jako domowy jegomości pana Cedry... Spojrzał dawnymi, drwiącymi oczyma, zaśmiał się w głos rubasznie: — Na miły Bóg! — oficer z ciebie najsroższego kalibru, Olbromski Rafale! Co za koń! co za statura! Wyglancowali cię, wyszwarcowali... Nie byłeś dawniej taki szczwany... Daleko zajedziesz! No, to i dobrze. — A cóż waszmość myślisz? Obadwaj my z Krzysztofem na ludzi wyszli. Światem rządzimy! zamiast tu z wami wśród kup nawozu rządy sprawować... Ledwie imię Krzysztofa padło, stary Trepka zmarszczył się i zmarniał w sobie. Stał się z niego w krótkiej chwili zgrzybiały safanduła. Jechał na swym wierzchowcu zgarbiony, z obwisłymi rękoma. — Krzysztofa, powiadasz?... Machnął prętem w powietrzu raz, drugi. Wskazał nim coś w polu. Potem w drugiej stronie, a gdy odwrócił się ku towarzyszowi, ukazał mu twarz niemal zdziecinniałą. — Nie ma Krzysia... -wypowiedział z cicha jak gdyby sekret żałosny. — No, tu go nie ma, bo jest we świecie. Wojuje. — Wojuje... — Mieliście też od niego jakie wieści? — Pisał z Paryża listek jeden, a potem nic już, ani słowa. Przysłali tu gazetę francuską z wiadomością, że pułk jego w Hiszpanii. I tyle wiemy... Wjechali w szeroką brzozową aleję prowadzącą do dworu. Stare pnie, spodem czarne, wyżej śnieżnobiałe, pręgowane jak marmur, nasunęły się przed oczy niby wierzeje gościnnie rozwarte, niby sienie. Prawie niepochwytny szum zwieszonych liści wieścił dumę o tym, czego nic nie wyjawi krom niego, o uczuciach minionych. Ujechali już kilkaset kroków tą aleją w milczeniu. Rafał obejrzał się poza siebie... Miał złudzenie, półzłudzenie, niejasną sensację cielesną, że z dala ktoś jeszcze pędzi na koniu w cwał... Nie chciałby tego przed sobą wyznać, że ma na myśli Krzysztofa. Było mu przykro i obmierźle tym się zajmować. Wylot alei, jakoby okno półokrągłe u góry, otwierał sil w pola rozległe. Ciemniejąca w łanach wielkim płatem pszenica tworzyła tam obraz niezrównany. Zaczęli chcąc nie chcąc przebąkiwać o zbożu, o urodzajach, o deszczach i rozprawiając jak dwaj hreczkosieje sąsiadujący o miedzę, których nic zgoła oprócz urodzaju wsianego zboża nie obchodzi, wjechali na dziedziniec dworski. Jakże się zmienił! Pełen był koni pod siodłem wojennym, z lekka tylko odpopręgowanych, pełen żołnierzy, obiadujących po kątach z pośpiechem, pełen żołdackiego krzyku. Okna we dworze pootwierane, drzwi na ganek szeroko rozwarte... Słychać było muzykę, śpiew, oklaski. Służba lokajska i żołnierze ordynansowi wbiegali i wybiegali ze dworu. Obiad, naprędce podany dla księcia i jego świty, już się był skończył. Wódz z kilku generałami był w ogrodowej altanie, gdzie toczono jakąś naradę. Młodzi oficerowie napełnili wielki salon i przyległe pokoiki. Kiedy Trepka prowadząc pod rękę Rafała wchodził na ganek, ozwały się znowu tony starego pantaleonu. Pan poseł puścił towarzysza do salonu, a sam na palcach przeszedł sionkami w poprzek dworu na taras, z którego zstępowało się do ogrodu. Odchodząc z pośpiechem, wskazywał gestami swój kostium arcygospodarski i srodze zachlapane buty. Rafał wsunął się do salonu. Powiódł oczyma po zgromadzonych. Jeden z młodszych oficerków grał. Panna Mery stała obok instrumentu. To samo pochylenie głowy, ten sam wyraz twarzy. Oczy przymknięte... Podniosła głowę i zaczęła śpiewać: ''La nuit tomboit dans la prairie, '' ''LEchos dormoit dans le vallon, '' ''PrÄŤs du ruisseau chantoit Amélie... '' Nie było to śpiewanie podlotka, które był słyszał przed laty, lecz piękny głos młodej, zażywnej i silnej kobiety. Powiodła uroczymi oczyma po zgromadzeniu mężczyzn. Widać było radość życia, siłę serca i żądzę szczęścia we wzroku tym, słychać ją było w śpiewie. Ta pieśń skarżyła się przed całym pokrewnym światem młodości jakoby przed sądem przenikliwym, znającym istotę rzeczy i pełnym sprawiedliwości, na pustkę i smutek tego domu, na gorycz lat młodych a samotnych. Skarżyła się nie słowem, lecz dźwiękiem samym, szeregiem przedziwnych, muzyckich akcentów, a całe grono młodzieńcze słuchało jej w skupieniu ducha. Ani jeden ze słuchaczów nie został obojętny na te przejmujące skargi, na te samotne głosy i okrzyki. Ale oto coś zadrżało w melodii tej piosenki, zakołysały się tony od najwyższego uniesienia... Rafał podniósł oczy i ujrzał wbite w siebie dwie brylantowe strzały oczu panny Mery. Uczuł z rozkoszą, że to jego właśnie wita i pozdrawia dawna piosenka tym najwyższym uniesieniem... Uśmiech radości, woniejący blask szczęścia kwitł na ustach śpiewaczki. W chwilę potem zdarzyło się Rafałowi spojrzeć na prawo. Tam, wśród kilku najwykwintniejszych socjuszów księcia, siedział stary pan Cedro. Nie zmieniły go prawie lata ubiegłe. Ta sama piękna, starcza twarz, ten sam wykwintny ruch głowy, ułożenie rąk i nóg. Siedział w fotelu z wdziękiem lekkiego dandysa, uśmiechał się tkliwie lub łaskawie, sztywnie i foremnie trzymał korpus i nogi. Spojrzenie, zarazem pobłażliwe i wyniosłe, padało na gości z pańskich oczu. Ale oto przy dźwiękach radosnych piosenki, gdy wszystkie westchnienia młodości jej szlakiem uleciały, stare wargi zaczęły się rozciągać wszerz jak guma rozdartej piłki, nos zetknął się prawie ze śpiczastą brodą, powieki zwisły i nabiegły krwią. Nie drgnęły ręce, ozdobnie złożone na poręczach, nie poruszyły się skrzyżowane nogi, tylko spod powiek zaczęły kapać na kolana łzy piołunowe, wielkie krople żałości. Nikt na nie uwagi nie zwrócił prócz Rafała. Po skończeniu śpiewu rozległy się frenetyczne oklaski i prośby o nową piosenkę. Kiedy panna Mery na pozór wzdragając się i wymawiając szukała nut w tece, stary pan Cedro wysunął się z tłumu. Szedł omackiem, grzecznie uśmiechnięty, nikogo nie widząc. Przemknął się wśród zgromadzonych z ukłonami na prawo i lewo, nie wiedzieć do kogo skierowanymi, i wyszedł na taras ogrodowy. Tam zatoczył się bezwładnie na ławkę. Podniósł oczy i spostrzegł siedzącego Trepkę. — Ach, to waćpan!... — wysyczał ze wściekłością, z nienawiścią, przebijającą jak pchnięcie nożem w serce. — Jużci ja... — Dziecko mi zabrałeś! Zgubiłeś mi mędrkowaniem syna! — Uspokój się, panie, uspokój. — Tylu ich tu przyjechało, tylu naszło! Pełen dom... Zdrowi, rumiani, weseli. A jego nie masz! Krzysia llie ma... Kazałem ich wszystkich godnie przyjąć na jego cześć, ale cóż mi z tego?... Krzysia nie ma... — Przyjedzie i on. Starzec podniósł oczy spłakane. Pokorne pytanie, jakoby ubogiego chłopa, który się doprasza łaski, słowa-odpowiedzi od możnego dziedzica, od jaśnie pana, wypełzło z warg: — Kiedyż przyjedzie? — Przyjdzie taki czas, nadejdzie taki dzień, schyli się ku nam taka błogosławiona godzina, że przyjedzie niespodziewanie czerstwy i wesół. — Skądże to wiesz? — Tylu ich idzie na wojnę i tylu wraca... Czemużby on, najlepszy spomiędzy wszystkich, nie miał powrócić? — Tyle wiesz! Jużem to sobie tysiąc tysięcy razy mówił i przegadywał po nocach, jużem w siebie stokroć wmawiał to wszystko. Czekam i czekam... Słysząc, że ktoś z pokojów nadchodzi, zeszli z balkonu na ulicę ogrodową i wlekli się obaj, ramieniem o ramię oparci. Tuż za szpalerem i płotem z tarniny kołysał się ów łan pszeniczny, bardzo rozległy; wiatr już po nim ciemne smugi przeganiał, a po gałęziach brzóz wzdychał i smutne szumy przeciągał. Wypłukana od zlewy gliniasta ulica ogrodu była twarda i niemal sucha. Nogi obudwu idących stukały po niej jak po deskach. Przyszedłszy do końca szpaleru stary Cedro powiódł oczyma i ręką po widzialnych obszarach zboża, po drzewach sadu, których gałęzie gięły się już od owocowych zawiązków, i począł bezsilnie narzekać: — Wszystko to jego, wszystko to miał... Dla niego rośnie to zboże, dla niego dojrzewają owoce, pachną kwiaty... Jego ta glina, ten wiatr, ten szum... Cała tu ziemia na niego czeka, dziedzina pradziadowska... Czegoż jeszcze chciał? Czego poleciał szukać?... — Pojechał szukać — mówił Trepka z uśmiechem dobrotliwym i nauczającym — ziemi innej, nie mojej ani twojej, tylko naszej, gminnej, gromadzkiej. Młodemu śni się ta wielka ziemia, która do nikogo nie należy, staremu śni się mała, która należy tylko do niego... Choćby też najmniejsza, byle do niego tylko... Aż przyjdzie taki wiek w życiu człowieka, że go już żadna nie nęci. — Tyś to go wywiódł z mojego domu tymi przemądrzałymi głupstwami! tyś go podmówił do buntu! — na nowo zaczął użalać się Cedro. — Nie jam go podmawiał, tylko ocknienie, przebudzenie, siła żywota. Jam winien, żem go nie wstrzymał, to prawda. Alem go nie wstrzymywał, to wyznaję. — Wiedziałem, żeś to ty sprawił! Ty, nie kto inny! Czemuś go nie związał słowami, skoro taki wpływ na niego sobie wyrobiłes? Gdybyż choć bił się tutaj jak ci oto, którzy mój dom napełnili weselem... Ale gdzież on jest? co czyni? — Nie wstrzymywałem — mówił Trepka cicho, na poły do słuchacza, a właściwie do siebie — bom nie mógł. Straciłem wiadomość rzeczy. Nic już teraz nie wiem... Nic nie wiem! Zawiodły mię wszystkie lekarstwa, wszystkie nadzieje rozbiły się i oszukały duszę. Widziałem spodlenie wszystkich instynktów, powolne znikanie zmysłu plemiennego bytu. Poczucie hańby zżarło mię całego. Wspomnij, jak z pruskich banków brali pieniądze na ziemię, wiedząc, że ją zaprzedają na wieki. Niemiec drwił z nas czynami, instytucjami, pobudzaniem do rozpusty. Za pięćdziesiąt lat nogi by polskiej w tych Prusiech Południowych nie było: chłopów by zniemczyli szkołami, kulturą, szlachtę wysadzili z ziemi licytacjami, miasta zalali przemysłem i handlem. Młodzież złajdaczała, gałgaństwo i głupota padły na cały naród jak morowe powietrze... — zaczął szeptać staremu do ucha tak, żeby nikt nie słyszał. — Co mi ty bajesz! co opowiadasz! Kłamstwa to twoje... — A w tej Galicji... — Przestań! — Trzeba było ratować. Honor plemienny za jaką bądź cenę musiał się obudzić. Wolałbym, żeby zamiast uprowadzenia Krzysztofa ucięto mi tę rękę, tę nogę, ale musiałem, przyjacielu, podmawiać, żeby szedł. Zstępowali w dół, w najniższą część ogrodu, ramieniem o ramię oparci, ze zwieszonymi głowami, szepcąc do siebie wciąż starcze pogawędki-pociechy, zgrzybiali obadwaj, starzy i bezsilni od smutku. — Na cóż mi się to wszystko zda w mojej niedoli?... — mamrotał Cedro. — Musiało co lepsze ocknąć się i rzucić w krwawą kąpiel. Mógłże to on spać w domu i władać kawałkiem ziemi? Przypomnij sobie jego duszę... On, Krzysztof! Pomyślże tylko... On, Krzysztof! Kategoria:Popioły